Revenge and Acceptance
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Someone's after Tommy!
1. Prologue: That Old, Familiar Feeling

REVENGE AND ACCEPTANCE

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Sequel to "Always Me". Yes, I know I said I wasn't going to write a sequel, but for some reason, I was compelled to write this. I am in no way trying to be exploitive, and if this fiction comes across that way, tell me, and I will willingly take it down. Takes place directly after "The Ninja Encounter", so Jason, Zack, and Trini haven't left for Switzerland yet. Again, I don't own anybody except Tressa's sister Pauline or people you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

PROLOGUE: THAT OLD, FAMILIAR FEELING

Kids laughed as they hung up streamers, put out cupcakes, and painted signs. Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, had just finished his section of a banner he was working on, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, beautiful?" he asked, looking up.

"Look who showed up," his girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, answered. Tommy followed her gaze to three teens who were standing in the doorway.

"Rocky, Adam, Aiesha!" he called happily. The three acknowledged him and walked up.

"Hey, Tommy," Adam Park greeted. The Korean brushed back a stray lock of hair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kimberly queried.

"We heard there was good food," Rocky DeSantos quipped. Aiesha Campbell smacked him.

"Actually, we came to help," she responded.

"That'd be awesome," Kimberly stated. Together, the two walked over to a table where a group of girls were making name tags.

"Could we help?" Aiesha queried.

"Sure," one of the girls answered. Farcus "Bulk" Bulkmeier and his best friend and partner in crime, Eugene "Skull" Skullovich stared at the striking beauty of the African-American.

"She is gorgeous," Bulk stated.

"Aw, she's all right," Skull said, his gaze wandering to Kimberly.

"Come on," Bulk growled, dragging his friend along.

"Bulk and Skull," Kimberly sighed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"An introduction," Bulk replied. "Who's your friend?" he questioned.

"Aiesha Campbell. She goes to Stone Canyon," Kimberly answered.

"Kimberly, how about a date Friday night?" Skull invited.

"Ugh. Not in this lifetime," Kimberly told him.

"What? You think you're too good?" Bulk sneered. He and Skull closed in.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice questioned. The bullies turned around to see Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger and leader of the team.

"What do **you** want, goody-goody?" Bulk sneered again.

"I believe Kimberly just said she wasn't interested," Jason replied.

"How do you know what she said? You were way over there," Bulk pointed out.

"I saw her body language," Jason answered, standing firm.

"Well, stay out of things that ain't your business," Skull snapped. "She's going out with **me**," he continued, grabbing her arm.

"You know, I could always sic Tommy on you guys," Kimberly said casually. At this, the bullies froze. They remembered what had happened when the boy had first moved to Angel Grove. And how his eyes had glowed green that one time.

"S---sorry," they stuttered. Then, they hurried off. Kimberly, Jason, and Aiesha laughed.

"Good one, Kim," Jason told her.

"Little do they know that he wouldn't hurt a fly," Kimberly stated. Meanwhile, Trini Quan, the Yellow Ranger, had just asked Tommy to hang up a streamer. As he was on his way to do so, he was intercepted by Rebecca "Becky" Belmont, a tall blond. The Ranger supressed the urge to sigh in frustration. Though the female population had found him very easy on the eyes, most of them had accepted the fact that he and Kimberly were dating and settled for polite conversation. Becky, however, didn't seem to get the fact through her head.

"Hi, Tommy," she said.

"Hi, Becky," he acknowledged.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Trini asked me to hang up a streamer," was his reply. He moved to pass her, but she quickly did the same.

"Let somebody else do it. I wanna talk," she stated.

"I really need to go hang this up," he told her.

"Whatcha doin' Friday?" Becky queried.

"Probably something with Kimberly," Tommy answered. Again, he tried to pass her, but was stopped as she lay a hand on his arm.

"Wow. You've been working out," she noted.

"No more than usual," was his response.

"Tommy, come on, just one date?" she queried, leaning in towards him seductively. Tommy tensed.

"Becky, stop it," he said. She began to lope her arms around him and his mind flashed back to an attractive woman with dark hair, doing the same thing.

"Stop it," he repeated. She didn't listen, but began to stroke his cheek bone.

"I said, **stop it**!" he growled, pushing her back. The shove was so forceful that it knocked her into one of the tables.

"Respecting the word 'no' goes both ways," he told her. Then, he walked out into the halls. Meanwhile, the Rangers and Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha had grouped themselves together as the scene had unfolded out.

"Man, what happened?" Rocky wondered.

"I don't know," Zachary "Zack" Taylor, the Black Ranger, replied, shaking his head. Like Aiesha, he was African-American.

"He seemed rather upset," William "Billy" Cranston, the Blue Ranger noted.

"I'll go see what's up," Kimberly said. With that, she also headed for the halls.

"Tommy?" she asked. She heard the sound of a fist hitting a locker and followed the noise.

"Tommy?" she asked again, seeing her boyfriend. He punched his locker again. "Are...you okay?" she queried nervously.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there," he told her.

"What happened?" she wondered.

"Becky started flirting with me and it was like it was happening all over again," Tommy responded moodily.

"Oh. You mean Tressa?" Kimberly asked softly. He nodded.

"Do you...want some company?" she offered. He shook his head.

"Okay," she said. Then, she walked off.


	2. The New Arrival

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW ARRIVAL

DISCLAIMER

Original characters still don't belong to me, but Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

What no one knew, was that at that very moment, an attractive woman with long, dark hair was heading for Angel Grove. Her name was Pauline. Her gaze gravitated to the photo of a boy with long hair dressed in white.

"Murderer," she hissed. "I'll make you pay for taking my sister from me," she seethed. It had taken her a whole year to gather information on him. Where he was, what he liked to do, his favorite places, his favorite foods, and more importantly, **what** he was.

"You'll pay for Tressa's death **White Ranger**," the woman promised in a hiss.


	3. Explantions And An Attack

DISCLAIMER

Well, since no one's said anything, I'm just going to assume that it's okay for me to contine with the sequel. Everyone except Becky and Pauline belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Kimberly stepped back into the gym and walked over to her friends.

"Is Tommy okay?" Jason asked.

"Not really. He wasn't really comfortable with Becky's flirtations," Kimberly asked.

"Well, I have to say, flirting with somebody else's boyfriend **is** in bad taste," Aiesha stated.

"It wasn't just that. Tommy, he's...um...he's always been adamant about respecting the word 'no'," Kimberly stated.

"Really?" Rocky queried.

"Yeah. It's not really my place to tell you the story, but he was in a bad situation before the Olivers adopted him," Jason told them.

"Tommy's adopted?" repeated Adam.

"Yeah," Jason said. Meanwhile, Tommy had gone to the park and had begun to perform a kata. Suddenly, a blast knocked him off his feet!

"What the heck?" he gasped.

"Murderer!" a voice shrieked. Tommy watched as the woman advanced towards him.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"My name is Pauline. And you will pay for what you did," she answered. Electricity came from her fingertips and exploded close by him.

"Aw, man. It's morphin' time!" he shouted. "Tigerzord!" With this cry, he transformed into the White Ranger.

"So, you think you have the right to call yourself a Power Ranger," Pauline sneered. "Well, you don't! You're a murderer!" she shrieked, letting loose with the electricity again.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about!" the White Ranger stated.

"Did her life mean that little to you, **Tommy**?" Pauline snapped, his name uttered as if it was a dirty word. "Well, she meant the world to me! She was my sister!" The White Ranger groaned when he felt the sparks penetrate his armor.

"Jase, guys, I need you," he said into his communicator. At the youth center, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha were talking when they heard a six-tone beep. The Rangers looked around and were chagrined to realize that there were no secluded spots.

"Come on, let's try the halls," Aiesha suggested. Together, they walked out. Fortunately, the halls were empty.

"Come in, Zordon," Kimberly said.

"The White Ranger has been ambushed in the park and needs your assistance," Zordon stated. Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha looked around furtively.

"You're clear," Rocky said.

"Thanks," Kimberly stated.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodan!" Zack cried.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy exclaimed.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini added.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished. In a flash of light, they were gone.

"Be careful guys," Aiesha said softly.

"Once again, you call your friends! My sister didn't have a chance against you!" Pauline shouted. Once again, she threw an energy bolt. This time, however it was deflected back at her. The Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black Rangers were with him.

"Jason! Guys!" the White Ranger shouted in relief."Bro, you okay?" the Red Ranger asked, kneeling beside him.

"I am now," the White Ranger replied as the others helped him up.

"What's going on?" the Pink Ranger wondered.

"Aw, man. I wish I knew," the White Ranger said.

"I have to avenge my sister!" Pauline cried.

"You keep mentioning your sister. Who's your sister?" the White Ranger.

"You knew her well. She called herself Tressa," Pauline snapped.

"Tre---Tressa?" the White Ranger stammered.

"I'll be back, Tommy," Pauline snapped. Then, she disappeared from the park.

"Power down," the White Ranger instructed. Once again, the Rangers were civilians.

"Tommy, you okay?" Kimberly asked softly.

"Let's just get back to the youth center," Tommy responded. Without waiting for a reply, he walked in the direction of the youth center. The other Rangers had no other choice but to follow.

"Look, there they are," Aiesha exclaimed softly. The group walked up to them.

"Tommy? You okay?" Aiesha asked.

"Yeah, you don't look too good," added Adam.

"The woman who ambushed me---she wants me dead," Tommy replied.

"Why?" Rocky wondered.

"Because I killed her sister," Tommy told them.


	4. Denial And Memories

DISCLAIMER

Regular characters still ain't mine, but Haim Saban's and Fox Kids'. I can only claim Pauline. Oh, and I have Tommy's memories separated because even though he's remembering them at the same time in the story, they're actually separate incidents.

At first, Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha weren't sure if they had heard him correctly.

"You...**what**?" Rocky finally asked.

"I killed her sister," Tommy repeated. Jason put a concerned hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Bro, maybe we should go talk---" his words drifted off as the other boy jerked away.

"There's nothing talk **about**!" he cried.

"Tommy---" Kimberly began to object.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Tommy interrupted snappishly. Without waiting for a reply, he stomped off.

"I---I didn't mean---" Kimberly's voice trembled.

"It's okay, Kim. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Trini comforted. After leaving the juice bar, Tommy hadn't stopped until he had reached the lake. He began to pace. After a while, he blew out a breath. He hadn't meant to snap at Kimberly. He was just so afraid. Hearing Tressa's name...it had unnerved him. He had thought everything was over. Done. Suddenly, the flashbacks came.

_Hearing strange whisperings, Tommy awoke and was surprised to see a strange room._

_"Wh---where am I?" he asked nervously._

_"Our special place, Tommy," Tressa answered, walking up to the bed._

_"What are you---no! Don't!"_

_Feeling something amiss, Tommy awoke. His stomach knotted when he saw the room._

_"No," he whispered. However, he had no choice but to do what Tressa wanted._

_Tommy awoke to Tressa calling his name._

_"Tommy. Come on, Tommy. Wake up," she encouraged. Tommy's shoulders drooped. _

_"You said no more. You promised," he groaned._

Tommy messed up his hair with his hands. Then, he sank to the ground. He hung his head, held his knees to his chest, and cried.


	5. Facing The Past

DISCLAIMER

Of course they don't belong to me. It's all owned by Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Except for Pauline, of course. And I know Jason may seem a little harsh in this chapter, but it's how I figured he'd handle it.

The next morning, Jason approached Ernie.

"Hey, Ernie, you mind if me and Tommy use the gym after hours tonight?" he questioned.

"Sure. No problem," the man answered.

"Thanks," Jason said. Then, looking at the clock behind the counter, "Oh, geez! I'm gonna be late!" With that, he turned around and ran out of the building. Ernie shook his head and laughed. Meanwhile, back at Angel Grove High, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack were waiting for their friends.

"Where are they? They're gonna be late," Trini stated.

"I'd expect this from Tommy, but not Jason," Zack commented.

"Yes. This conduct is veritably contrary to Jason's regular pattern," Billy agreed.

"Huh?" everyone else asked.

"He said that this isn't normal for Jason," Trini explained.

"Oh," the others said. It was at this time that Jason walked up.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Cutting it pretty close, man," Zack stated.

"Yeah, I know," Jason responded. "Hey, have you guys seen Tommy?" he continued.

"Not yet," was the reply.

"Dang. I need to talk to him," the boy said. Just then, Kimberly noticed someone walking up.

"Well, here's your chance," she stated coolly. Jason turned around to see Tommy.

"Kim, I---"

"You know what? Just save it," Kimberly interrupted angrily. She strode past him.

"Kimberly," Billy and Trini chorused, following her.

"Whoa. She's ticked," Zack said with a shake of his head. Then, he caught sight of Angela, who was walking into the classroom.

"Hey, Angela! Wait up!" he called, hurrying past Jason and Tommy.

"Hey, Zack," Angela greeted. They began to talk as they walked to their seats. Tommy started to follow, but Jason caught his arm.

"Tommy, hold up," he stated. The White Ranger stared at his friend in confusion.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're meeting tonight at the youth center, just the two of us. We need to talk," the other boy stated. The White Ranger opened his mouth to protest.

"Non-negotionable, Tommy. Be there," the Red Ranger snapped.

"Fine," Tommy conceeded while blowing out a breath. Then, they walked into class. That night, Jason waited inside the youth center.

"Come on, Tommy. Don't you **dare** bail on me," he muttered, looking at his watch. Finally, the door opened and Tommy walked in.

"Okay, I'm here," he said. Jason led him to a punching bag.

"Hit it," he instructed, positioning himself behind the bag.

"What?" Tommy asked, confused.

"You're gonna hit this thing until you're ready to talk," Jason told him.

"I told you: there's nothing to talk about!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Then hit the bag. Either way, you're not leaving here," Jason said. With a growl, Tommy punched the bag. He let loose with a sequenced combination.

"So...talk," Jason finally stated.

"Jase!" Tommy cried.

"Look, Kimberly was really hurt when you snapped at her," Jason told him. His friend sighed.

"I know. I didn't mean to hurt her," he replied.

"Well, you did," the other boy declared. "Look Tommy, holding in your emotions...isn't healthy for you. You need to say how you feel," he continued.

"How do you think I feel? Huh?" Tommy queried, delivering a kick to the bag.

"I don't know, Tommy. I wasn't in your situation. So why don't you just tell me?" Jason retorted. The ex-leader knew he sounded harsh, but he needed his friend to open up if he was ever going to heal.

"You wanna know I feel?" Tommy asked, letting loose with a right hook.

"Yeah, I do!" Jason responded.

"I feel sick!" Tommy yelled.

"That's good! Now come on!" Jason encouraged.

"I'm upset! Angry! Scared! I'm just confused right now!" Tommy continued, while dealing hurtful blows to the bag in front of him.

"Good! Now why are you feeling this way?" Jason questioned.

"Why do you think?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Say it, Tommy! Say why you're feeling the way you are!" Jason cried.

"I WAS RAPED!" Tommy screamed, executing a tornado kick. "THERE! I SAID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY!?" he continued. Something wet touched his eyelids and he turned around so that Jason wouldn't see that he was about to cry.

"Tommy," Jason said softly. He walked up behind his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just...just let it out, bro. Just let it out," he said softly.

"I never---I never dealt with it. Not really. Oh, I told CPS and they got out me out, but...after that...I didn't even go to counseling or anything. I just pretended it never happened." He sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"So, you finally show some remorse," a voice sneered. Tommy and Jason whipped around to see Pauline.

"Aw, man! Not again!" Tommy cried. "It's morphin' time! Tigerzord!" he continued.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called. Instantly, they became the White and Red Power Rangers. Pauline began to summon her powers, but the White Ranger pulled out Saba and let out a blast of his own which finished her off.

"Power down," the Red Ranger stated. Once again, they were normal teenagers.

"It's over. This time, it's really over," Tommy said softly.


	6. Epilogue: In Love's Arms

EPILOGUE: IN LOVE'S ARMS

DISCLAIMER

Last chapter. Still ain't mine. As usual, everyone but Pauline belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

A day later, Tommy paced by the lake. Where was Kimberly? He had asked her to meet him here so that they could talk.

"Come on, Kim. Please show up," he muttered.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Tommy whirled around at the slightly sarcastic question.

"Kim," he said happily.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk," she stated. He sighed.

"Kim, I wasn't being fair to you. I was wrapped up in my own pain. I, uh---I never really---**accepted** what happened to me. I just kind of---ignored it," he told her.

"I'm...not quite sure I understand," she admitted.

"After I told my social worker what Tressa had done to me and I had gone through the whole trial proceedure, I just pretended it never happened. My parents had been told about it and suggested that I go to counseling, but I refused," Tommy told her.

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"Because I just wanted to forget about it---about **her**. It was like---if I didn't think about it, it wasn't real. It had never happened," Tommy answered.

"Why was it so important for you to pretend that it had never happened?" Kimberly wondered.

"Because I---I---" Tommy hesitated.

"Tommy?" Kimberly prodded.

"Because it made me feel weak! And I didn't like feeling that way!" Tommy burst out.

"Oh, Tommy. You're one of the strongest people I know," Kimberly said, putting a hand on his wrist.

"But that's not how I felt when I was with her! Kim, she had these powers, and---" again, Tommy's voice trailed.

"What would she do?" Kimberly asked.

"There were times when I would try to fight her off and she---would---" Tommy stopped.

"Tommy?" Kimberly prodded.

"She would immobilize me," Tommy confessed in a whisper.

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"She would make it so that I couldn't move. After that happened a few times, I forced myself to go along with it, pretend that I liked it," Tommy continued.

"Well, she's gone now, and you'll never be hurt like that again," Kimberly said. She placed a hand on his cheek. He pulled her into a hug and like he had that day about a year ago, he buried his face into her shoulder.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or anyone you know is being sexually abused, call 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
